What love we have
by Vastulja Sata Menton
Summary: Heero is an abusive lover. And soon, Duo can't take it anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing. Just borrowin.

**Part 1**

Duo looked into the mirror at the torn and tattered person that he was. He looked at the bruises from another's hands and the scars from his own hands that covered his body. The futile attempts to take is life, and the punishments those attempts had caused him. His face was thin and pale, his eyes were bloodshot. In a word, he was a mess. He leaned against the wall and slide down to the floor. The memories haunted him day and night.

Flashback

Duo felt the hold hands of his lover roam over his body as he stared up at the ceiling. He shivered as his lover kissed his neck. Duo's breathing was shallow, and he wondered what it was like to feel.

His lover forced himself into Duo, holding onto his hips with a bruising force. The braided pilot fought back tears as he clenched onto the sheets below him. He had learned long ago not to scream in pain, unless he was commanded to do so. A whimper of pain escaped his lips and a hand hit him hard across the face.

End Flashback

Duo shivered. He hated the memories. He hated himself for being able to recall the memories. But his lover wouldn't let him forget them even if he could. The bathroom door opened and Duo's heart stopped. He looked up to Heero, his lover, as he stared down at him.

"Up, now." Heero growled with an undetectable emotion in his eyes. Duo stood, ignoring the posttest of his weak muscles. He looked into Heero's ice-cold blue eyes only momentarily, before he had to look down. He felt a hand on his wrist before he was roughly pulled out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.

Duo could hear the other three pilots downstairs. But the knew that they could not help; would not help. No one dared to challenge Heero, especially when he got back from a mission. Duo didn't have the strength to anymore. Not to mention none of the other guys knew what really went on behind the closed door of their bedroom. Heero let go of Duo near the bed, but continued himself to his desk. Duo knew to sit down on the bed if he didn't want to get hit. Heero sat at his laptop and began to type up his report

This was the hardest part for Duo. Sitting silent and still. It took a lot of concentration, which Duo had no attention span to do. Every once in a while, Heero would stop typing and listen, waiting for Duo to screw up. Each time, Duo held his breath and closed his eyes. It was a good night for Duo, but later on would be worse. Just as Heero had finished, Quatre called for dinner. The braided teen followed his lover down the stairs and to the dinning room. It was going to be a good night.

**End Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing.

**Part 2**

"What did you screw up today, Duo?" Heero asked as they entered their room after dinner. Duo thought for a moment - nothing that he could recall.

"I…don't know?" Duo asked sheepishly.

"Simply said. I saw you looking at Quatre." Heero growled angrily, pushing Duo onto the bed.

"What!" Duo exclaimed in shock.

"Don't try and play games with me, Duo. I saw it. And you're not getting away with it!" Heero shouted before he smacked his lover hard across the face.

Tears welled up in the young teens eyes as he tried to plead with his lover. "Please, Heero. I swear, I didn't."

"Bull. Shit." Heero pushed Duo back onto the bed and began to roughly remove his clothing. Duo knew what was coming next._ Not again. Please, not again. Shinigami, help me._ Duo tried to fight back, but was hit for the attempt. _No, no more._ Duo tried to scream, but Heero assaulted his mouth with his own. _Shinigami, save ME!_

Flashback

The room was cold and dark, and Heero was drunk. He had just gotten back from a bar and there was only one thing on his mind. Duo. He found the shorter teen fast asleep in his bed, blankets wrapped around his slender body. The sight sent fire thought Heero's already hot blood.

Heero stumbled to his roommate's bed, pulling off the blanket. Duo was exposed and naked, causing him to wake up by the sudden cold rush to his body. There was shock and confusion in Duo's face. Heero climbed onto Duo, and the shorter teen realized what was going on. He tried to fight back, but Heero hit him. He tried to scream, but Heero covered his mouth with his own. Duo loved Heero, but this was not what he wanted.

End Flashback

Duo laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling as Heero dressed. He was numb inside, but he could feel the pain that Heero had caused him. The taller teen finished dressing and kissed Duo lightly on the lips before leaving. Duo bit his lip and fought back tears. Why did he deal with it all? _Because, I love him._

That night, Duo sat in the bathroom looking at the blade in his hand. He had had enough, and there was only one way out of it. He had to do what was best. He had to save himself.

Owari

AN: I know, the ending is kind of ironic. But, it works.


End file.
